Library
by Serum
Summary: All things seem to begin in the Library....DMHG. Now rated PG-13.
1. The Beginning

My second attempt at a fanfic! Yay! Draco/Hermione ish my favorite...Its probably cliche, but do I look like I care? XD

* * *

Hermione Granger sat at her favorite table in the Library. It was nestled in a corner, with a window facing the lake to her right, and a nice bookshelf to her left. The Library was empty, except for Madam Pince - the was a Quidditch game between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw at the moment, which everyone but her seemed to be attending. She was never much into Quidditch, or heights for that matter. She avoided muggle planes, let alone a flimsy broomstick that had no seat belt.  
  
She really didn't mind that Harry and Ron were out watching the game. It actually gave her time to herself without either of them asking if they could borrow her History of Magic notes.  
  
She stood up and walked over to the bookshelf, running her hands along their spines while searching for one that seemed interesting...hm....she could read Hogwarts: A History again, but the novelty of that was beginning to wear off.   
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them....Most Potent Potions...Dragon Lovers of The World...  
  
Wasn't there anything? She couldn't have possibly read everything there was to read here! There were about a million books!  
  
Putting her hands on her hips, she turned on her heel to go look at another bookshelf, and slammed into a rather hard wall that hadn't been there before.  
  
Hermione groaned as she looked up to see what she had bumped into.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
Oh good lord, no.  
  
She leaped back from him as if he had burned her, giving him the fiercest glare she could muster.  
  
It only made her more angry when he gave her a disgusted look and said, "Stupid mudblood! These robes were brand new, and you touched them!"  
  
She grit her teeth brushing past him and sitting back at her table. She glared at him harder, and tried to keep the anger out of her voice as she stated, "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
He brushed off his robes dramatically, as if trying to get some sort of residue from her touch off of him, and sneered at her, crossing his arms. "Dumbledore wants to discuss our Head Boy and Girl duties with us tomorrow afternoon, Granger."  
  
She frowned -- she had forgotten that Malfoy was Head Boy this year. She had no idea what Dumbledore had been on when he decided Malfoy should be Head boy, but she gave a curt nod and fished her Arithmancy homework out of her bag to do some revising.  
  
Malfoy didn't leave.  
  
He stood there nervously, running his hands through his hair and picking imaginary lint of his robes.  
  
She raised and eyebrow at him and was rewarded with a sneer and his I-am-superior look, and he grabbed a book without looking at it and sat across from her at the table.  
  
What the bloody hell was he doing?  
  
He was fidgeting nervously and casting rather obvious glances at her, while pretending to read his book. Yet he couldn't possibly read the book, because it was upside-down.  
  
She was beginning to worry - was he sick? "Malfoy..." She tentatively said, "Are you all right?  
  
He glared at her and raised an eyebrow at her. "Why wouldn't I be Granger?"  
  
"Well, your reading your book upside-down."  
  
He dropped the book on the table and somehow managed to slip off the side of his chair and land on his rump, blushing a deeper shade then Ron's hair.

* * *

Chapter two should be out soon!

I appreciate regular reviews and constructive critisism, but all flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

Mmm....


	2. Damn!

Yay! I finally managed to post a new chapter! I was going to make it longer, but I decided I had waited long enough to post so this was good enough for now. Once again, I am really sorry about the wait.  
  
Disclaimer: Whoops! I forgot to do a disclaimer last time, didn't I? Oh well. Harry Potter is not mine, and unfortunately never will be. Maybe J. K. and I can work something out though.

* * *

He was beginning to wonder if he _was_ sick -- he was feeling rather odd...though it wasn't a bad feeling.  
  
He went to push himself off the floor, and saw Granger reach out to help him up. Immediately he pushed himself away from her as best he could in the position, glaring at her. "Don't **touch** me, Mudblood!" It was bad enough the frizz-ball that was Granger had practically fell onto his robes before, and he had no wish that she touch them again.  
  
Her eyes grew cold and he noticed her hand seemed to raise up -- suddenly he remembered third year and instinctively ducked, covering his face with his arms. He stayed in the position for a few moments before slowly and cautiously lifting his head, wondering why she had yet to slap him.  
  
She was looking at him with a perplexed expression, and raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?" His eyes flicked to her hands and noticed they were safely on her lap.  
  
Oh.  
  
She hadn't meant to hit him at all.  
  
...  
  
Damn.  
  
So he had made a fool of himself twice in a row. One more time and he would have a new record.  
  
"I'm...it's none of your business what I do, Granger."  
  
He hastily scrambled from the floor and with what dignity he had left, he made to walk out of the Library.  
  
And promptly tripped over Granger's bag.  
  
"UMPH!"  
  
Damn!  
  
He could hear Granger laughing. She seemed to be in hysterics. How _could_ she find this funny!? She had said it herself, something was definitely wrong with him today. Plus, that annoying sort-of nervous feeling still hadn't gone away! He had been fine until she had slammed into him before, so what could have...  
  
Wait.  
  
She must have cursed me somehow! And it was activated when she touched me!  
  
Damn!  
  
_Oh, of course Draco. She managed to curse you while she had no idea that you were in the room. Gasp! She's more clever then she seems!_

That's odd. The logical side of my mind seems to sound like mother.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
I just couldn't help laughing. I don't care if he ends up having a 104 degree fever that has made him delusional -- that was bloody funny.  
  
"Are-," snicker "you all right, Malfoy?"  
  
"Do I _look_ all right?"  
  
She tilted her head at him, trying not to burst into laughter again. "You've never looked all right to me, Malfoy, though I suppose you do look a bit under the weather. You should go to Madam Pomfrey. Hopefully, you have Scarlet Fever or something like that and you'll be bedridden for a month."  
  
"Ha ha, Granger. If you've forgotten though, we have a meeting to attend to with that senile old man you refer to as the Headmaster."  
  
Hermione gasped and nearly shot out of her seat, rushing towards the front of the Library. "Oh no! I _had_ forgotten! What time did he want us there, Malfoy?"  
  
Glad to divert attention away from himself for once in his life, Draco glanced down at his watch and casually stated, "About ten minutes ago."  
  
Hermione would have screamed in frustration had she not wanted to face the wrath of Madam Pince, and bolted for the door, Draco lazily following her. Hermione stopped short when she reached the front though, glancing around. Where was everyone? She knew a lot of people had gone to the Quidditch Match, but Madam Pince seemed to have vanished also. With a frown marring her features, she walked over to the Library Doors and went to yank them open.  
  
They didn't budge.  
  
With a confused look, she tried again, still with no response. Frustrated, she withdrew her wand and muttered "Alohamora," and tried once more to pull the door open.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Bloody Hell.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.  
  
He followed slowly behind Granger, hoping to make them arrive later, just to irritate her further. By them time his slow gait allowed him to reach the front of the Library, he expected to see Granger anxiously waiting for him at the doors. Well, she was at the doors, and did seem anxious, but her attention wasn't on him. In fact, she appeared to be slamming the door with her fists.  
  
Why Madam Pince wasn't having a seizure, he had no idea. Maybe she was older then he thought and had gone deaf, though that wasn't likely since the woman worked in a place where the allowed noise level was 0 decibels.  
  
He turned to inform Madam Pince that an insane person resembling a chipmunk (though Grangers teeth had somehow shrunk...when had that happened?) was attacking her doors.  
  
Now he was confused.  
  
There was no one there.  
  
That was odd. Madam Pince never left until the Library closed, and he could have sworn there had been an annoying group of Gryffindor first years here when he had first arrived.  
  
Oh well. Not his problem.  
  
Turning back to Granger, he cleared his throat. "What are you doing, Mudblood?"  
  
She stopped her pounding and whipped around to face him. Her eyes were wide and her hair seemed to have poofed out a few inches more, making her look like a madwoman (which Draco assumed she was anyway). "You! You put a spell on the doors, didn't you?! Take it off**, RIGHT NOW ****,** you little _ROACH_!"  
  
My G_od, _did she have to shriek? Raising an eyebrow he crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The doors, you imbecile! They won't open! We're trapped!"

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Hopefully my bout of bad luck passed and I will be able to get out the next one sooner. I made this one quite a bit longer. I wish I could right more, but I s'pose its just natural for me to right shot things. Besides, I like this ending.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hoped you liked this chapter. If it sounds to cliche to you, don't worry, this isn't one of those Peeves-locks-them-in-as-a-joke things. I like those stories but there are to many. I would feel like I was copying someone if I wrote something like that.

Regular reviews = Happy me. Constructive criticism = Also Happy Me. Flames = Sticky


End file.
